


Happy Anniversary

by NightOfTheLand



Series: What a modern world we live in [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Riding, Shower Sex, Sweet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfTheLand/pseuds/NightOfTheLand
Summary: "The other man kept up his steady beat on John’s stomach, sighing every so often as John twisted his hair a little too hard. It had been what felt like a lifetime since they had simply existed together in the way they were doing now." 
John and Alex get some alone time and celebrate their anniversary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has been 5 months in the making, but it's here now. Enjoy!

John had done it a few weeks ago, mostly because he knew that once Alex knew about it the other man wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off it. So he had gone after work during a busy week for Alex, midterm elections ramping up the other man running on coffee, adrenaline and determination. Over all it hadn’t taken long, two hours if that, the work simple, his fourth so the pain didn’t really phase him. 

It had healed nicely by the time their anniversary rolled around, the ink still fresh but no longer red or open. He had timed it well it seemed, he mused as he stood in the kitchen, leaning against the counter, listening to Frances talk excitedly about the birthday sleepover tonight. He was excited too, not only because the girl would be spending time with friends (which he was so glad she had, he, like every parent, worried about her getting along with other kids) but he was excited to have some well deserved alone time with Alex. 

Speaking of Alex, the man had promised he’d be home before John had to drop Frances off at the sleepover. Eyes darting to the clock he frowned to himself, while nodding along with the ten year old’s story about something Jackie had told Amber and now Cassie was mad at Amber but Jackie was the one who had said it not Amber and John’s head was spinning with just how complicated being a middle school girl seemed to be. 

The front door opened letting in the sound of rush hour in the city, followed by Alex’s voice talking low and insistent. John sighed, of course Alex would bring his work home. Frances stopped her story and turned to look towards the entrance eagerly. In the four years they had lived together Alex and Frances had become very close. 

The man came into the kitchen, cellphone pressed to his head, eyes dark with frustration. He gave Frances a little grin before saying very firmly into the phone, “Tell the Senator that I will be unavailable for the rest of the weekend. I’ll see you on Monday.” 

John favored him with a grin as Frances hopped out of her chair wrapping tiny arms around Alex, hugging the other man, “Poppa!” 

Alex laughed, hugging the girl back, “Hey, ma petite, you ready for tonight?” 

The girl nodded excitedly, chattering away again, regaling Alex with the tale she had just been telling John because apparently it was going to be a big thing at the party tonight. Alex nodded along with her story, sitting down at the table, attention focused completely on listening to the girl’s story. John felt something flutter in his chest, smile twitching up the corners of his lips, watching his daughter and the love of his life interact. 

Another glance to the clock told him that if they were going to make it on time they needed to get going. He was loath to interrupt but he knew Frances would want to be on time. “Frances, we need to go, hon, why don’t you go get your stuff?” John said, pushing himself away from the counter.

The girl made a noise of excitement followed by a “Yes, Dad” as she took off out of the kitchen. As soon as the girl was out of sight Alex slumped in his chair, sighing heavily, running a hand through his still pulled back hair wincing when he pulled some tangles. 

John winced in sympathy, coming to stand behind him, rubbing his shoulders, feeling the knots in his lover’s shoulders. He knew Alex had been stressed, but feeling it in his lover’s body was something else entirely. Alex made a noise of something like pain when John dug the tips of his fingers into a particularly hard knot. 

“I’m going to make you sleep for a week as soon as midterms are over,” John quipped, kissing the top of Alex’s head as the man laughed tiredly. 

“I might let you,” the words came out as an almost moan as John’s fingers found another painful knot. 

The chuckle wasn't unkind, but still Alex sighed heavily, shoulders slumping even more. “How much have I missed?” he asked lowly. 

Something twisted in John’s chest. They both tried so hard, and John knew that Alex always felt bad at the end of the day for having been gone so much. So John just kissed the top of his head again. “School play is in two weeks, she's going to want you there,” John told him instead of replying. 

Alex nodded, letting his head fall back to rest against John’s hard torso. He smiled up at John, eyes happy despite the dark circles and weary pinch between his eyes. “I have the whole day blocked off,” Alex said, even as his eyes drifted closed, John’s long fingers still digging into his shoulders. 

“Ready!” Frances called from the hallway, and both men were jerked from their moment. Alex sat up, rubbing at his own neck as he watched John gather his car keys. 

“You guys be safe,” Alex said as he followed John into the hallway. Frances was bouncing on her toes, purple backpack slung over a shoulder. 

“We will,” she chirped, running to Alex to give him another quick hug and pulling him down to plant a kiss on his cheek, “Love you, Poppa!” 

Alex gave a chuckle as the girl fluttered out the open door. John shook his head at his daughter moving to follow her before turning back to Alex. “I'll be back soon,” he said ending with a laugh as a call of “Daaad!” floated in from the open door. 

He was given a sleepy smile and a tired nod before he followed his daughter out the door. He hoped Alex wasn't too tired to celebrate their anniversary, the man really did work too much, not that John had any room to complain, his 18 hour ER shifts were far from behind him, but they were less frequent now at least. His thoughts were broken by Frances resuming her tale of Cassie being mad at Amber when it really should be Jackie she was mad at. 

***

Alex dragged himself up the stairs to the master bath, tie landing in the edge of the sink, fallen from limp fingers. His hair was pulled from its tail with a wince, rest of his clothes haphazardly tossed in the hamper as he waited for the water to get hot. The house around him was silent except for the sound of the shower. It was going to be nice to have the house to themselves - for the night at least. 

He hissed when he stepped into the shower, the water hot against his bare skin, the water pressure just enough to help his body relax, the heat flushing his skin. Relaxing against the spray he sighed in pleasure, breathing in the steam. After a few moments of basking in the heat and pressure of the water he went about his business of actually getting clean. 

Several minutes later Alex was sprawled on the bed, John’s sweat pants slung low on his hips, damp hair bunned at the back of his head. John would be home soon, they had planned on spending the night in, ordering take away and watching shit TV and Alex was hopeful that the night would end in mind blowing sex. 

Neither of them were as young as they once were, just like they didn’t have as much sex as they did at one point, both busy with work and with Frances getting older it was hard to find time ‘And privacy,’ Alex thought to himself, allowing himself to stretch diagonally across the King size bed. The air was cool against his still shower heated skin but it wasn’t unpleasant, cool fall days turning into cold winter nights. 

He sighed, sinking into the soft bed, eyes falling closed, ignoring the vibrating of his phone from the bedside table where he had plugged it in before showering. If it was John he would call the home phone knowing Alex would be ignoring his cellphone for the duration of the weekend as per John’s request. In fact, Alex was just going to roll over and turn the phone off. He let it fall heavily back on the bedside table, before flopping back onto his back. He sighed again, letting his eyes flutter closed, relaxing back into the soft bed. It had been a long time since he had spent more than an hour or so in this wonderful bed. Now if his wonderful boyfriend would get home he would have both things that had been missing sorely in his life. 

*** 

The house was quiet when John got back, the lights off in the kitchen, no sound anywhere. His confusion was mitigated when he stepped into the master bedroom and saw Alex sprawled diagonally across the bed. He was curled on his side, face smushed in John’s pillow, hair still obviously damp, bare skin almost glowing in the dim light. 

A rush of affection flowed through him at the sight of the clearly exhausted man. He fought a smile as he toed his shoes off, stripping down to his boxers before crawling into bed next to his lover. Alex stirred slightly, rolling towards him, blinking sleepy eyes open to look at John like he was the best thing Alex had seen in months. 

“Hi,” Alex mumbled, pliant as John shifted them both so that Alex could sprawl across John, his head tucked up under John’s chin. 

“Hi,” John muttered back into the top of Alex’s head, nosing at the still damp hair, breathing in the smell of his lover and the stupid herbal essence shampoo he insisted on using. He said if he was going to break all the rules of the federal government dress code he was going to look hot doing it. 

Alex let out a happy little sigh as he snuggles closer to John, face pressed to his chest tapping out the rhythm of John’s heart on John’s bare stomach. They lay together in silence for several long minutes, just listening to the other breathe. John ran his fingers through Alex’s drying hair, pulling it from it’s bun, twisting it around a finger before letting it go to go back to petting his lover, dropping small kisses to the top of Alex’s head. The other man kept up his steady beat on John’s stomach, sighing every so often as John twisted his hair a little too hard. It had been what felt like a lifetime since they had simply existed together in the way they were doing now. 

A happy little hum escaped Alex as he shifted to stretch like a giant cat, grunting in discomfort as his back cracked at the stretch. John gave him an indulgent look as he settled himself back half on top of him. Alex must really be sleepy if he had not yet noticed the new addition to the ink on John’s body. Instead of being too concerned about it John wrapped his arms around the sleepy man on top of him and let himself drift into a light sleep. 

He must have drifted off to sleep because he woke to a gentle finger tracing a pattern across his ribs. Even in his still half asleep state he couldn’t help but smile cracking his eyes open to look down at his boyfriend. The other man wasn’t looking at him, instead he was focused on tracing the the black letters that were permanently written on John’s honey skin. There was a fine tremble in the long articulate fingers as they finished the last letter and then returned to the capital A before following the script across again. 

John’s breath hitched as Alex struck a particularly ticklish spot, those dark eyes snapping up to meet him. They were brimming over in emotion, and John felt a worry creep into his relaxed bliss. He tried to give Alex a smile but he felt it come out strained, “Happy Anniversary.” 

“John,” Alex breathed out pushing himself up to kiss John, lips pressing together insistently. John sighed into the kiss, letting his lips part and Alex’s talented tongue slip into his mouth to tangle with his, noses bumping as they shifted together to deepen the kiss. 

There was a shuffle of limbs as John pushed himself up so he was leaning against the headboard, Alex straddling him, hips grinding down onto John’s very interested cock. They kissed and rocked together, hands brushing up and down familiar planes of their bodies. Fingers tangled in hair, pulling locks gently, making them both moan. Alex let his head fall back as John bit and kissed his way down his boyfriend’s neck, worrying a mark into the skin of his collar bone. Low enough to be hidden by shirts but there to know that he was marked. 

“John,” Alex sighed again, running his hands through John’s curls, cupping the other man’s face between his hands, dark eyes staring into his. John’s heart fluttered, and he reached up to pull Alex back into a kiss. 

Tongues tangled together again in a wet lazy dance punctuated by soft sounds of pleasure and approval. Bodies rocked together, John’s hands settled low on Alex’s hips encouraging the roll of his hips, Alex’s hands holding John to him, their noses brushing together as they shifted. They moved together in a familiar dance, both hard and panting against lips when they came up for air. 

“I wanna ride you,” Alex muttered against John’s lips. John moaned in reply, pressing a hard kiss to Alex’s already bruised lips before letting him go so Alex could fish the lube out of the bedside drawer. Alex hesitated for a moment, hand hovering over the box of condoms, before looking back at John, blinking at him owlishly. 

John gave him a nod, reaching out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind Alex’s ear. The smile he was gifted with made his heart melt. Alex settled back in his lap, lips back on his, lube abandoned next to them. The kiss devolved to panting against lips, while they tried not giggle as they struggled to shove sweat pants and boxers down while not letting go of eachother. 

Twin moans filled the silence as their bare cocks finally touched. It had been too long since they had done anything more than early morning shower hand jobs. Now, they rocked together, smearing pre-come over the other’s stomach, John’s fingers digging into Alex’s lovely ass, squeezing lightly. Alex breathed out a “Fuck,” before John let go to reach for the lube. 

“Want me to get you ready, baby?” John pressed a kiss to the side of Alex’s flushed face, smothering a chuckle at Alex’s answering drawn out “Fuck.” 

They moved slowly together, John’s slick fingers pressing into Alex’s willing entrance. Alex let out a little sigh of happiness, rocking against John, wincing slightly at the burn as John opened him up. It really had been too long for either of them. John pressed kisses to every piece of skin he could reach, one finger becoming two becoming three, twisting and pressing at spots he knew would drive Alex crazy. The other man rode his fingers, face twisted in pleasure, head tossed back, hair wild around his face and shoulders. John was holding him steady with one strong hand on his bucking hips, grip tight enough that he was sure it would leave finger shaped bruises. 

“Fuck,” Alex repeated as if that was all his normally impressive vocabulary had been reduced to by John’s fingers and mouth. “John, please, I want you inside me.” 

John nodded, sliding his fingers from Alex’s tight warmth, and they rearranged themselves so Alex could sink down on John’s now slick cock. Both moaned as John slipped inside his lover. Alex’s nose wrinkled as he settled in John’s lap, cock buried inside his willing body. 

“Okay, baby?” Jon whispered, pushing hair out of Ale’x flushed face. 

Alex nodded, eyes bright with desire and pleasure, “I’ve missed this,” he sighed, leaning forward to press a kiss to John’s lips. John sighed back, hands settling on Alex’s hips as they rocked together, setting a languid pace, content for the moment to just exist together in the moment, exactly they way they were. 

It wasn’t long before they were panting against each other’s lips, Alex’s pace speeding up, body rocking against John’s, both of their moans filling the incomplete silence of the house. John took Alex’s cock in hand, rubbing his thumb over the head in the way he knew would make Alex crazy. His hips jerked as Alex clenched around him, moaning against his lips, foreheads pressed together. 

“John,” Alex breathed, before pushing himself up to speed up their pace, Alex’s hands bracing himself against John’s shoulder, eyes never leaving John’s. They rocked together, John’s hand working Alex’s cock, as Alex rode him. It was heaven after so long. Soon Alex was panting out a warning that he was going to come, spilling into John’s hand, tightening around John’s cock still buried inside him. John moaned in reply, bucking his hips up and moaning out his own release, spilling into Alex’s hot, tight, willing body. 

Alex dropped forward, head falling against John’s shoulder, letting out a happy content noise, as he pressed fleeting kisses to John’s sex heated skin. John returned the happy noise, stroking hands up and down Alex’s back fighting sleep that threatened. They stayed like that, shifting slightly to let Alex slip off John’s softening cock, but they pressed chest to chest once again, Alex’s fingers reaching down to trace the black ink that spelled out his name. 

Several content moments passed, they breathed together, pressing lazy kisses to skin and lips, content to simply be, before John sighed, “We should shower.” 

He got a hum of agreement in reply, Alex reaching up for another kiss, their tongues danced lazily together with no real heat, no promise of anything more to come. It was nice all the same. Alex was the first to pull away, making a face as he looked down between their bodies, “You know, I had just taken a shower,” he groused, even as he pushed away to climb off the bed, offering his hand to lead John into the master bath. 

“Well, that’s half the fun,” John muttered in Alex’s ear, pressing himself against his lover’s back as they waited for the water to heat, “I get to clean you up and then get you dirty again.” 

He saw the slow wicked smile in the mirror and couldn’t help but return it. He dropped a kiss to Alex’s shoulder before resting his chin there, meeting his lover’s keen eyes in the mirror. “I love you,” Alex said to their reflection. 

John kissed his shoulder again smiling at him in the mirror, “I love you too, baby. Happy anniversary.” 

Alex spun in his arms, pressing a kiss to his lips, palm coming to rest on the spot where John’s new tattoo was etched into his skin. When he pulled back he smirked, “I was going to spend the rest of the evening marking you but it looks like you’ve already done it for me,” he quipped. John let out a short laugh, squirming as Alex traced his fingers around the letters that spelled out ‘Alexander’ and ran across his ribs over his heart. 

“I love you so much,” John murmured, shoving away the emotion that threatened to overwhelm him. Instead he playfully shoved Alex towards the shower, laughing at the other man’s indignant squawk. 

The shower devolved into another lazy make out session in between washing each other’s hair and washing the sweat and come from their skin. Much later, it wouldn’t matter, as they lay wrapped around each other, sweat once more cooling on their skin as the clock blinked 2:00 am. They were content to stay where they were, whispering soft words to each other as they drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow they would be back to the demands of life, Frances home once more, and they would have to make due with hasty morning shower hand jobs and late evening cuddles. But, for now, in this moment, in the incomplete silence of the townhouse they called home, they were sated and happier than ever.  

 


End file.
